Previously many types of wheel attachments have been used to provide an effective means for quick wheel removal and installation along with locks to prevent theft. In most instances prior art has concentrated on locking a lug stud by replacing the stud's nut with a tamper proof lug nut that requires some type of key or other special device for removal. Others have utilized locked cover plates to protect and hide the lug nuts underneath. Unfortunately, none of these device can provide total protection from theft while remaining aesthetically pleasing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose nay patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED Des.407,363 Schardt 30 March 1999 4,574,602 Mitsuru 11 March 1986 4,336,698 Hurd 29 June 1982 3,995,461 Hudson 7 December 1976 3,978,698 Ono 7 September 1976 3,952,563 Yamashita 27 April 1976
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,574,602 patent discloses a wheel locking device where one of the lug nuts is secured to the wheel by a lockable nut which cannot be removed without the use of a key.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,336,698 patent discloses a tamper proof lug nut or bolt lock which includes a cylinder on which is rotatably mounted a sleeve with a hex for receiving a wrench and a coupling assembly disposed within the sleeve for selectively coupling and uncoupling the sleeve to the nut assembly by means of a key.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,995,461 patent discloses a wheel lock consisting of a cover plate which blocks access to the wheel bolts. The plate is attached by screws passing through the plate with the plate held in position by a lock passing therethrough.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,978,698 patent discloses a lock assembly including threads for fasting one lug on one of the plurality of wheel attaching threaded fasteners. The assembly is locked and unlocked with a key.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,952,563 patent discloses a lock assembly for coupling a wheel to a vehicle using the vehicles studs. The assembly requires a key for access.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
 U.S. PAT. NO. INYENTOR ISSUED 5,941,105 Macey August 1999 5,934,118 Henness August 1999 5,887,952 Gandellini March 1999 5,820,224 Dimatteo, Jr. October 1998 5,636,905 Pagacz June 1997 5,584,537 Miansian December 1996 5,492,391 Snook February 1996 5,352,026 Snook October 1994 4,621,673 Weinstein et al November 1986 2,231.194 Peterson February 1941 2,046,779 Hack July 1936